An Unhealthy Kind Of Love
by Mademoiselle Z
Summary: "A-Akashi-kun, kau tidak bisa memaksaku." - "Tentu saja aku bisa. Kau adalah milikku, Kuroko-kun… Bukan… Tetsuya." .-. Bertemu Akashi Seijuuro membuat hari-hari Kuroko Tetsuya tak tenang. .-. Onesided!AkaKuro, AoKuro.


**Ooh, Teiko Koko belom dilanjutin ya? Ooh..**

***dibunuh***

**yah.. saya gamau ngelewatin AkaKuro week begitu saja.. jadi.. uh.. untuk sementara, nikmati dulu saja lah ya oneshotnya.. :D kayaknya saya lebih cocok nulis oneshot, deh. no commitment needed. *shot***

**orz maap sekaleh, saya hampir jarang megang laptop lagi. megang sih. buat bikin acara sekolah, tapi orz orz makanya jarang banget bisa ngapdet lagi. paling baca diem2 di hp.. dan saya kena wb buat Teiko Koko :'D**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**Kuroko No Basuke (c) Tadatoshi-Sensei**

* * *

Saat itu, kedua manik merah itu tertuju padanya.

Saat itu, Akashi Seijuuro sedang berkeliling mengitari toko olahraga bersama Midorima Shintarou dan Murasakibara Atsushi, teman satu tim saat masih bersekolah di SMA Teiko. Meski mereka berdua sudah terpisah sejak lulus SMA—kini Akashi kuliah di Universitas Rakuzan, sementara Midorima di Universitas Shuutoku dan Murasakibara di Yosen—mereka masih tetap setia menemani Akashi yang dulunya adalah kapten mereka.

Dan begitu masuk ke salah satu toko sepatu olahraga, mereka menemukan mantan ace tim mereka saat SMA, Aomine Daiki, tengah melihat-lihat sepatu bersama seorang pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya.

Pemuda itu memiliki tinggi badan yang tak jauh berbeda dengannya. Rambutnya berwarna biru lembut dengan iris mata yang senada, serasi dengan kaus polo polos yang dipakainya.

Lalu, mereka saling menyapa.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Akashi pada Aomine, tertarik.

"Oh… dia teman sejak kecilku. Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Kuroko Tetsuya?" Ulang Midorima.

Kuroko Tetsuya. Akashi menerawang. Nama itu dia dengar akhir-akhir ini, sebagai seorang pemain bayangan dari Universitas Seirin, universitas yang baru dibuka dua tahu lalu. Universitas itu memang belum punya nama, namun klub basketnya cukup diakui untuk ukuran klub basket pendatang baru.

"Aka-chin, snackku habis~" Murasakibara merengek. Lebih mementingkan snack daripada basket dan segala tetek bengeknya.

"…Nggak. Tunggu."

Midorima, yang sejak tadi berdiri di samping Akashi, menoleh.

"Aku sedikit tertarik dengannya…" Kata Akashi. Blak-blakan.

Lima orang yang tengah berada di lapangan basket _indoor _itu langsung terdiam. Midorima terdiam, Murasakibara menghentikan kunyahan snacknya, Aomine mengerutkan dahi, dan Kuroko—meski kaget—tetap memasang ekspresi datar.

"…Menarik. Aku tidak pernah melihat jenis pemain seperti dia sebelumya." Akashi buru-buru melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Aomine langsung tertawa keras-keras. "Iya, lah! Tetsu itu _the one and only_!" Katanya, membanggakan temannya itu.

"Kalimatmu terdengar gay…" Komentar Midorima, sebelum dia membuang muka sambil ber-"hmph"-ria.

"Oh…" Akashi tersenyum. "Atsushi lapar. Bagaimana kalau kita makan siang bersama? Kutraktir."

"Um… Saya…" Kuroko tampak ragu. Jarang sekali ia menerima ajakan makan siang dari orang yang baru dikenalnya. Apa lagi traktiran.

Akashi mengerti gerak-geriknya. "Jangan sungkan, Kuroko-kun. Anggap saja ini perkenalan, oke?"

"Baik…"

* * *

_A tongue-slip._

* * *

Sejak itu, Kuroko jadi sering menemui Akashi secara _kebetulan_.

Misalnya dua hari yang lalu, saat Kuroko pulang dari kampusnya dan bermaksud mencari makanan untuk makan malam. Saat itu juga Akashi _kebetulan _tengah bermaksud pergi ke restoran di sekitar kampus Kuroko, dan mengajak Kuroko untuk mencari makanan bersama. Kuroko menyetujui, asal dia tidak ditraktir. Akashi menyetujui, meski dengan akalnya, ia berhasil mentraktir Kuroko juga.

Atau kemarin, saat Kuroko membatalkan janjinya untuk pulang bersama Aomine, dengan alasan ingin mencari buku panduan belajar. Memang, karena aktivitas klubnya, Kuroko jadi kesulitan membagi waktu dan ketinggalan pelajaran. Pemuda surai biru langit itu kebingungan untuk mencari buku panduan belajar mana yang cocok untuk murid sastra sepertinya. Dan begitu sampai di toko buku, secara _kebetulan _ia bertemu dengan Akashi yang tengah melihat-lihat buku sastra. Mereka mengobrol, dan dari obrolan itu, Kuroko menemukan buku panduan yang ia cari.

Atau mungkin seperti hari ini, saat Kuroko tengah latihan basket sendirian setelah Aomine membatalkan janjinya karena ditahan dosen pembimbingnya yang ingin menasehatinya hingga sore menjelang, Kuroko bertemu Akashi yang _kebetulan _tengah membaca buku di taman yang sama.

* * *

_An intentional coincidence._

* * *

"Selamat siang, Akashi-kun." Sapa Kuroko.

Akashi mengalihkan perhatiannya, dari novel sastra kuno Jepang yang tengah dibacanya, menuju pemuda semi-_invisible _yang berada di hadapannya. Setelah menandai buku tersebut dan menaruhnya di dalam jasnya, Akashi tersenyum padanya. "Selamat siang, Kuroko-kun."

"Akashi-kun sendirian?"

"Iya."

"Ooh, begitu…"

Hening.

"Ke mari, Kuroko-kun. Duduklah." Akashi tersenyum tipis, menyuruh Kuroko duduk di sebelahnya. Tanpa banyak tanya, Kuroko menurutinya. Entah kenapa.

Dari dekat, Kuroko dapat melihat betapa tampannya Akashi. Panjang kelopak matanya pas, membuat mata kemerahannya terlihat indah. Garis rahangnya juga jelas, meski Kuroko dapat membayangkan betapa lembutnya wajah Akashi jika ia berkesempatan mengelus wajahnya—dan tentu saja tidak Kuroko lakukan. Dan fisik Akashi tak menunjukkan bahwa dia adalah tipe pengintimidasi. Namun kenyataannya, wibawa Akashi membuat siapapun tak berani meremehkannya, alih-alih membantahnya.

Kemudian, mereka mengobrol. Berawal dari obrolan ringan mengapa mereka berdua bisa berakhir di taman ini sendirian, lalu berlanjut pada basket—kebetulan mereka berdua sama-sama pemain basket, pada tim mereka, hingga pada kehidupan mereka masing-masing.

Kuroko bukanlah orang yang terbuka. Bahkan pada sahabatnya, seperti Aomine, dia cenderung tertutup untuk kehidupan pribadinya. Namun, di sinilah Kuroko, bercerita tentang kegiatannya sehari-hari di rumahnya, pada Akashi Seijuuro, orang yang baru dikenalnya beberapa hari yang lalu, yang sebelumnya hanya pernah ia lihat di koran-koran olahraga.

Bahkan bercerita tentang ketertarikannya pada Aomine Daiki.

Karena Akashi sudah memprediksikannya. Sudah mengkalkulasikannya. Obrolan sekalipun.

Akashi berhasil membuat Kuroko melepaskan kelemahannya pada si surai merah itu. Tanpa sadar.

* * *

_A calculated conversation._

* * *

"Tetsu, kau kenapa?"

Kuroko menoleh pada sahabatnya.

Hari ini mereka pulang kampus bersama. Begitu Aomine menyelesaikan jam terakhirnya di Universitas Touou, dia langsung mengendarai motor ninjanya menuju Seirin untuk menjemput sahabatnya ini. Dan sekarang mereka berada dalam restoran cepat saji Maji.

Kuroko menggeleng. "Kenapa Aomine-kun bertanya?"

"Kau terlihat aneh hari ini. Begitu kita sampai di parkiran Maji, kau nggak berhenti-berhenti melihat ke sekeliling. Ada apa, sih?"

"Um…"

Mungkin hanya perasaannya.

"Entahlah, Aomine-kun. Aku merasa ada yang memperhatikan kita sejak tadi."

"Ha…?" Aomine langsung merinding. Entah kenapa, kalimat Kuroko membuatnya terpikir hal-hal mistis. "Kau nggak diikutin hantu, kan?"

Kuroko memutar bola matanya. Memang salah menceritakannya pada Aomine. "Nggak, kok, Aomine-kun. Um, bisa kita bawa pulang saja makanannya? Aku ingin berkunjung ke apartemen Aomine-kun."

Wajah Aomine sedikit memerah. Jarang sekali Tetsu memintanya untuk diajak ke apartemennya.

"Ya… boleh."

Mereka tersenyum pada satu sama lain, tanpa menyadari sepasang mata dikromia tengah mengawasi mereka berdua.

* * *

Di apartemen Aomine, mereka menikmati waktu mereka berdua.

Awalnya dengan sebagaimana mestinya sepasang sahabat. Tertawa bersama menertawai adegan lucu di televisi, mencomot makanan satu sama lain, mencari-cari DVD untuk menemani mereka sampai tengah malam.

Hingga Aomine memutuskan untuk tidak menyimpan perasaannya lebih lama lagi.

Kuroko tersenyum mendengar pernyataan cinta Aomine. Kuroko mencium bibirnya lembut. Dibalas Aomine dengan sedikit kasar, namun masih disertai kasih sayang.

Saat itu Kuroko tak lagi merasakan perasaan khawatirnya yang menghantuinya begitu di Maji Burger.

Untuk sementara.

Kuroko bukannya tidak suka berpacaran. Malah, ia bahagia. Akhirnya perasaannya bersambut. Tak ada lagi kerahasiaan di antara mereka tentang perasaan mereka terhadap satu sama lain. Kuroko mencintai Aomine.

Namun, sejak berpacaran dengan pemain basket tan itu, Kuroko seringkali tidak merasa nyaman. Seperti ada yang menguntitnya. Entah siapa. Entah benar tidaknya. Dan itu begitu mengganggu Kuroko.

Dan beberapa hari setelahnya, Kuroko meminta Aomine untuk mengizinkannya menginap di apartemen cowok itu selama beberapa hari. Kuroko merasa tak aman tidur sendirian di rumahnya. Tentu saja alasannya tak ia utarakan pada kekasihnya.

Aomine setuju-setuju saja, malahan senang, untuk beberapa hari ini mereka bisa bangun di kasur yang sama, dan ucapan selamat pagi yang mereka dengar secara langsung berasal dari bibir satu sama lain.

Kuroko menginap di apartemen Aomine selama sebulan lebih. Selama sebulan lebih itulah Aomine mengantar-jemput Kuroko ke kampus. Sampai Kuroko melupakan kekhawatirannya dan pulang ke rumahnya sendiri.

* * *

"Yah, kenapa kita nggak satu rumah aja, ya?" Aomine nyengir. "Kan lebih hemat begitu."

Kuroko tersenyum tipis. "Mungkin nanti, setelah lulus kuliah."

Aomine tersenyum lebar. Ajakannya memang berkedok ceplosan iseng, namun ia serius. Dan Tetsu-nya benar-benar menanggapinya. Sebuah ciuman mendarat di bibir Kuroko.

* * *

_I'll let you be with him for a little longer,_

* * *

Kuroko pulang ke rumahnya sendirian. Aomine terpaksa membiarkannya karena dia diharuskan kerja sambilan pada jam tersebut. Hati-hati, Kuroko membuka pintunya, kemudian langsung menguncinya.

Mungkin dia harus beres-beres dulu. Sebulan lebih tak dihuni pasti membuat rumahnya dipenuhi debu dan sarang laba-laba di sana sini.

Namun, saat menyalakan seluruh lampu di rumahnya, tak ada satupun jejak debu ia temukan. Seluruh sudut rumahnya bersih, bahkan lebih bersih dari terakhir kali ia menjejakkan kakinya di rumah ini.

Takut kemalingan, ia mengecek tempat penyimpanan hartanya, juga kulkas dan tempat persediaan makannya. Tak ada kehilangan satupun. Sekali lagi, mana ada maling yang mau membersihkan rumah korbannya?

Kemudian, bel rumahnya berbunyi. Sedikit mengagetkannya. Kuroko cepat-cepat membukanya.

Seijuuro Akashi.

"Ah, Akashi-kun…" Kuroko menyilahkannya masuk. "Ada apa gerangan? Bagaimana bisa tahu rumah saya?"

Akashi hanya tersenyum. Atau lebih tepatnya, menyeringai?

"Kuroko-kun, bukannya anda sudah pernah memberitahu saya, di obrolan panjang kita saat di taman sebulan lalu?"

Benarkah? Kuroko benar-benar tidak sadar. Namun, dia tak juga mengingkarnya. Dia memang benar-benar memberitahu Akashi di mana dia tinggal… tanpa bermaksud untuk melakukan demikian.

Kemudian, Akashi dipersilahkan masuk ke ruang tamu. Kuroko membuatkan mereka teh melati. Sebelum sempat Kuroko menyediakan snack, Akashi sudah memberinya vanilla cake ukuran sedang. Kuroko memotong dua slice untuk mereka berdua, setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pada Akashi berkali-kali untuk telah membelikannya kue kesukaannya, tanpa curiga bagaimana pemuda surai merah itu tahu makanan kesukaannya.

Dua jam Akashi bertamu. Akashi berpamitan, menolak halus ajakan Kuroko untuk sekalian makan malam di rumah. Meninggalkan Kuroko tanpa rasa curiga sama sekali.

Namun, meninggalkan Kuroko dengan rasa tidak aman yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya tanpa sebab.

* * *

_Before I come back claiming what should have be mine_

* * *

Malam-malam selanjutnya, Kuroko dihantui oleh berpuluh-puluh _misscall _dari nomor yang tidak dikenal di telepon rumahnya.

Hal itu membuat Kuroko kesulitan tidur di malam hari. Apa lagi dengan perasaan tak amannya, yang seakan-akan membuatnya berpikir bahwa seseorang, entah berada di mana, akan mengawasinya ketika ia terlelap. Membuatnya kurang tidur pada malam hari, dan sering tertidur saat kelas berlangsung.

Ingin sekali ia mengadu pada Aomine. Namun, ia takut membuat surai biru dongker itu khawatir.

* * *

_Kuroko._

_Kuroko-kun._

_Kuroko…_

* * *

Kuroko terbangun dari lamunannya. Matanya menerjap-nerjap.

Sepertinya ia memimpikan sesuatu. Bukan mimpi visual, namun ia yakin ia mendengar seseorang menangis sambil memanggil-manggil namanya dengan pilu. Suara siapa itu, ia tidak yakin.

Kuroko menoleh pada jam dinding ruang tamunya. Sudah sore rupanya. Waktunya makan teh dan kue.

Kuroko beranjak menuju dapur, membuat teh hijau dan mencari-cari kue di kulkas dan lemari.

Ah… cake vanila dari Akashi sudah habis.

Dengan lemas, Kuroko mengambil beberapa kue kering tradisional Jepang untuk menemaninya ngeteh, dengan tekad untuk membeli kue vanila itu setelah jam empat.

Ia pergi ke toko kue langganannya, bermaksud untuk membeli kue yang dimaksud. Namun, toko langganannya tak menyediakan kue seperti yang dibelikan Akashi.

Tak menyerah, ia pergi ke dua-tiga toko berikutnya, hingga akhirnya ia menemukan toko tempat di mana Murasakibara, teman kekasihnya, bekerja sambilan.

"Ah, Kuro-chin. Kuro-chin suka kue~?" Tanya Murasakibara.

Kuroko mengangguk. "Saya mau beli kue vanila."

Mata Murasakibara berkilauan. Seperti Kuroko, dirinya juga suka vanila… meski sepertinya, dia suka segala jenis kue dan manisan lainnya. Namun, ia menyayangkan ketiadaan kue itu di tokonya.

"_Nee_, Kuro-chin~ tokoku nggak menjual kue itu~ mm, tapi mungkin aku bakal meminta bos bersedia menjualnya kalau aku berhasil membuat kue vanila~" Murasakibara mengelus-elus kepalanya.

Kuroko mengangguk. "Ya sudah. Kalau begitu, untuk sekarang, saya cari dulu di tempat lain." Katanya. "_Arigatou_, Murasakibara-kun."

Murasakibara mengangguk, sebelum akhirnya Kuroko pergi dari toko itu. Pria jangkung berambut violet itu melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Hingga akhirnya, tokonya kedatangan tamu lagi.

"Aka-chin?"

* * *

_I always know what you want. I always know what you need._

_How? I just do._

_How come I know nothing about my property?_

* * *

Kuroko menyerah. Sebelum ia nekat mencari kue yang diinginkannya ke kota sebelah, ia sudah pulang duluan.

Dan ia menemukan sepotong kue vanila di atas meja ruang tamu. Lengkap dengan secangkir teh melati di sebelah kuenya.

"Selamat datang, Kuroko-kun."

Kaget, Kuroko langsung menoleh ke belakang. Di ambang pintu ruang tamu, di sanalah ia berdiri. Akashi Seijuuro.

"A… Akashi-kun? Sejak kapan?"

Akashi tak menjawab. Sebagai gantinya, ia melangkah mendekati Kuroko. Tanpa sadar, Kuroko ikut melangkah, menjauhi Akashi.

Hingga dirinya terpojok ke dinding.

Iris mata Kuroko melebar begitu melihat wajah Akashi dari dekat. Wajah Akashi tampak tenang, namun jauh dari damai. Sorot matanya mengintimidasi. Senyumnya remeh.

Dan… sejak kapan mata kirinya berubah menjadi keemasan?

Keringat dingin mengalir, membasahi wajah Kuroko, sebelum akhirnya meluncur di dagunya dan terjun bebas ke lantai kayu rumahnya. Semakin dekat dirinya dengan si surai merah, semakin keras debaran jantungnya.

Seluruh tubuhnya terasa mati rasa.

"Mataku?"

Tiba-tiba Akashi membuka mulut. Seakan dapat membaca pikiran Kuroko.

"Ini mata palsu."

Sebuah tawa.

"Sudah kukorbankan mata kiriku. Demi kau."

Jantung Kuroko seperti ingin berhenti.

"…M, maksud Anda?"

"Ingat buku sastra kuno yang kubaca di taman itu? Itu adalah buku kepercayaan kuno. Kucopot mata kiriku, karena katanya aku bisa mendapatkanmu jika aku melakukan demikian. Dan sejak aku mengorbankan mataku, aku dapat membaca pikiranmu… mengetahui isi hatimu…

"Dan kemudian, aku bisa mendapatkanmu."

* * *

Final.

* * *

"A-Akashi kun! Kau gila!"

Entah mendapat energi dari mana, seluruh tubuhnya yang mati rasa langsung berfungsi. Ia berlari, melewati Akashi, kemudian berlari menuju lantai dua, di mana kamarnya berada.

Semenjak ia mengenal Akashi sekitar dua bulan lalu, tak sedikitpun Kuroko berpikir, Akashi akan bertindak seperti ini. Bahkan tak terpikir bahwa Akashi berani melakukan hal segila itu, dan menjelaskannya dengan wajah tenang.

Ia belum mengenal baik Akashi.

… Namun, Akashi sudah mengenal baik dirinya.

Kuroko terduduk di depan pintu kamarnya. Kakinya lemas. Wajahnya yang biasanya tenang dan tanpa ekspresi, kini terlihat sedikit berbeda. Matanya melebar karena ketakutan.

"A… Aomine-kun."

Ia ketakutan.

_Cklek_.

Kuroko membeku. Kemudian, pelan-pelan ia menoleh ke arah pintu kamarnya.

Akashi membuka pintu kamarnya. Tanpa dobrakan, tanpa paksaan, tanpa tenaga. Meski harusnya pintu kamarnya terkunci rapat.

Wajah Akashi terlihat datar.

"Kenapa hanya Aomine yang kau pikirkan, Kuroko-kun?"

"Karena…" Kuroko hampir kehilangan suara untuk menjawabnya. "A… Aku mencintai Aomine-kun."

"Mencintai? Coba pikirkan lagi. Apa benar kau mencintainya?" _Atau, apa benar kau punya hak untuk mencintainya?_

"A-Akashi-kun, kau tidak bisa memaksaku."

Akashi menarik dagu pemuda rapuh itu, sembari berlutut di hadapannya. "Tentu saja aku bisa. Kau adalah milikku, Kuroko-kun…

"…Bukan… _Tetsuya_."

* * *

_You were mine from the start._

_From the first time I lay my eyes on you, I know you should have be mine._

* * *

Semenjak itu, tak ada yang tahu keberadan Kuroko Tetsuya di mana.

Seluruh tim basket di kampusnya mencarinya, teman-temannya juga, apa lagi kekasihnya Aomine Daiki. Semua mencarinya. Alih-alih menemukannya orangnya, menemukan jejaknya saja tak bisa. Satu-satunya petunjuk hanyalah rumah Kuroko Tetsuya yang begitu rapi ditinggalkan, kecuali kamar pemilik rumah sendiri, dan piring kecil dan cangkir kosong bekas minum teh dan kue.

Tak ada yang mengetahui keberadaan Kuroko. Tidak satupun, kecuali sang Akashi Seijuuro yang tengah melewatkan satu malam lagi bersama kesayangannya, si pemuda berkulit pucat dengan luka di sana sini. Luka luar, dan luka dalam.

Kuroko Tetsuya takkan bisa lari.

* * *

**Enak kali ya, kalo dibikin multichap. /jangan**


End file.
